


奇迹信徒：阿苦

by SalomeQubid



Series: 奇迹信徒 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, 奇迹信徒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 阿苦的名字广为人知。特别是在她打折降价的时候。
Series: 奇迹信徒 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045020





	奇迹信徒：阿苦

奇迹信徒：解恨

人在江东身不由己。我在那儿想，这是我随便通过朋友圈接的一单生意，他们喊我到江边来。好家伙江边有量公交车悬着，司机师傅皱纹和眉毛一样长，满脸风霜刀剑。太阳削坏了他的骨头，他的皮里合着河泥。那栏杆奄奄一息。我看着警察，警察看着我，警察开始掏钱。我抿着嘴，警察被我看得发慌，就哂笑：阿苦，你别生气。我说我没生气。警察又笑：阿苦，你不是说觉得这也可以赚钱吗，虽然受点罪，但我们给的多啊。我说你是死了媳妇儿吧。警察就不笑了。我难免尖刻，这我也知道。结果看样子警察确实死了媳妇儿，我就也挖苦不出来了。 我就说，对不起，长官，我错了。警察黑着脸：别，你别这么喊。我又再看警察的脸色，她看上去随时能一口心口血呕进江面，涟漪都静寂。我就点头，我说好吧，快点。  
我一边想着，警察这样看起来不警察，我知道警察受过训练，一般不笑，更何况她现在这个德行笑得像个别人。又温和又轻松又神经质，这完全不——哦。我知道了。司机怒视着我，他揽着他那辆车，随时跳上去把二十来个人葬送黄浦江。上海真是不安宁啊，我想。我举着手做投降状，我说我不是专家，师傅，我也不拦着您。我不是为了这个来的。那师傅更生气了，嘴角下撇，身上的绝望如同波纹散开，吹走了我能呼吸到的空气。  
我最讨厌的事就是这些东西，我能置换的这些情绪，它们有实体。有时候会呛着我。但也习惯了。我第二讨厌的事情就是别的人全都看不见这实体，我被噎死的时候估计他们会觉得我是吃不惯肉汤圆。上海真是不安宁。我就往过走，天光发着白光，我说师傅，你没有女儿吗？我知道我不应该说这句话的，我余光看见警察和她同事们警棍都拎出来了，应该还有橡皮子弹，催泪弹，等等等等。我平静极了。司机眼珠里血丝毕露，就好像他不是面对今天，而是面对索多玛和蛾摩拉，只要城里有十个人他就不毁灭这座城，可就是没有。我凝神静气地做准备。  
这件事真的很难。起码很难受。  
我说师傅，真的，您冷静一下，您想想您还有家人，关心您的人，这世界多好啊。  
他怒吼道：早都没了。这怒吼之后的愤怒细若游丝。这是我干的。目眦欲裂的立刻变成我。还有悲恸，我意识到。唉。我就叹气。  
全都没了。他嘴唇颤抖。这也被我取走了，接下来他开始惨笑，眼泪从他捂着脸的指缝里流出来。那是悲哀，还有同情。同情是最难拿走的。还有恨。恨倒是很简单，只是我的心没有那么大地方了。警察盯着我，但我其实也强弩之末。我摇了摇头。他的愤怒源源不绝，但我能承担的却只有那么些。我不是很擅长容纳愤怒。我扭头问警察：是不是只要保住车上的人？  
司机震怒地看着我。警察慢慢点头。  
我就说好，我把我撕扯拉拽过来环绕在我胸腔肋骨之间的愤怒又退还给他，——他立刻冲向我，当然，这没什么不对的，是人都会这样的。我也总算轻松一点，我在大口吸气，我知道马上我就要面对不能呼吸的局面了。但我也没绷住这口气，我吸气的时候窃取了警察身上她爱过的一点轻盈。这点轻盈操控着我，逼我说：你叫什么名字呀？  
我看见警察瞪大眼睛，下巴都要掉了。这不是我的语气的一句话。似乎我应该认识这个语气的主人，但估计已经来不及了，无论是对我还是对那人。承担着人的心能承担的几倍震怒和恨的司机眼睛里只剩下我，就像鹰隼盯着落日。他冲过来，我抱住他的腰，早就说了栏杆命悬一线，悲恸气若游丝，同情聊胜于无，而人的坏种孽根凿进我的脑子。司机一定什么都感觉不到了，因为情绪被我偷走了，我也快什么都感觉不到了，因为它们太多了让我想吐。我背朝下被他撞进江水里，也搂抱着他温热的身体。  
在坠落过程里他短暂地提到了他的名字。我当然没记住。水冲进我的耳朵，水鸟都让我们惊飞了。这时候我想着，好，工作结束，这单警察给我发了一千五，也不算太亏。  
要真是这样就好了。  
你知道一条江里有多少恨吗？——这甚至仍然不至于致命，致命的是那些爱。我不知道江水怎么会这样，或者说，我在此之前不知道，所以顿时汹涌的爱恨带着锯齿啃噬我的每一处，我感觉我就是骨灰，已经被撕开，剁成馅料，喂养永无止息的人们。那些情绪的威压，还有灭绝的物种，曾经游弋在水中的古老的一切，淤泥的混沌比水先填满我的肺。  
这就是我的工作——我能把其他人的情感转移到我身上，或者把我的情感给他们。我之前本来也经常后悔，经常抱怨，但都不算太认真。这次认真也来不及了。  
一直到警方把我从浅水的江底拉出来之前，我都被死死地按在那儿。江灵贴着我的嘴唇，长发飘在水中，整条水道都是她的泪。她好奇地看着我，她痛恨着这一切，她本来承担着水和陆，生命和奇迹，现在几百万人口连同造成陆沉的建筑压在她心上，污水和废物让她不再明辨是非。她有着无穷无尽的孤独和自由。那水色的眼睛。  
直到——直到我不小心来了。  
警察完全不明白我是被什么压在江底。我脑子里残余的江灵的情绪直接让我在谈起时向江面跪下，砸这么重我膝盖肯定出血了。太疼了我就蜷缩下去。警察显然吓坏了。早没人在沥青马路上跪天跪地跪江灵了。  
我听见我说：能分给她真好。

TBC.


End file.
